Foster's Home for Ever After High: Return of the Store Wars
by movieNcartoons
Summary: A ordinary trip to the mall takes a twisted turn for the worst when Faybelle Throne and Bloo run amok. Now it's up to Mac and his friends, along with the princesses of Ever After High to apprehend them before they cause trouble at the mall. A spin-off to episode 4 of "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" and sequel to my first crossover story.
1. Stroll Through the Town

Male Narrator: Things have gotten a lot more _fable-ous_ since Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends got acquainted with Ever After High.

Female Narrator: Ever since the changed Headmaster Grimm granted Foster's full pardon, the students were free, not just to write their own destinies, but to adopt their own imaginary friend.

Brooke Page: That's what I like about these kinds of sequels. Everybody gets along with each other and they have to work together whenever there's a new problem to deal with and-

Both Narrators: Brooke.

Brooke: I know, I know. No spoilers.

* * *

As Raven, Apple, Mac and Bloo walked through the Village of Book End, they could see everyone hanging out with an imaginary friend of their own.

Mac's face lit up as they passed by.

"It sure is nice to everyone get along with each other." he said.

"Well, you made it all happen, Mac." replied Apple.

" _We_ made it all happen, Apple." said Raven.

The girls chuckled as the quartet of friends stopped by the _Glass Slipper Shoe Store_ when Wilt and Ashlynn walked out of the shop.

"Hey, guys! What do you think?" asked Wilt as he held up his foot, revealing he had new shoes. "Ashlynn picked these out."

Ashlynn cleared her throat as she pointed to a slightly blue-colored girl next to her.

"Sorry, did I say 'picked?'" said Wilt. "I meant she wished for them."

"Ashlynn didn't have any shoes that were Wilt's size," explained the slightly blue-colored girl as she pulled out a wand. "So she made a wish for one."

"Mac, Bloo, I'd like you boys to meet Farrah Goodfairy." announced Ashlynn.

"It's _fairy_ nice to meet you." said Farrah as she shook Mac and Bloo's hands.

"Well, it's...uh, _fable-ous_ to meet you too," replied Mac.

The girls chuckled at what Mac said.

"What are you? Some sort of fairy goddaughter?" asked Bloo.

"Why, yes, I am." replied Farrah.

"Farrah can make any wish come true." explained Apple.

"Any wish?" repeated Mac and Bloo.

"Yes, but it only lasts until the clock strikes 12." added Farrah.

"Noon or midnight?" asked Mac.

"Well, according to my mother's story, the enchantment only lasted until midnight." explained Ashlynn. "But I'm more of a morning princess."

"Well, in that case," said Bloo as he pushed Mac out of the way. "I wish for a paddle ball!"

"Really, Bloo?" asked Mac very annoyed.

Raven scoffed. "Are you really gonna waste your wish on something so pathetic as a-"

Before she can finish, however, Farrah had just granted Bloo's wish for a...

"Paddle ball?" finished Raven.

"I'm sorry, Bloo," said Wilt. "But don't you think you have enough paddle balls?"

"Yeah, but they're all broken!' whined Bloo.

Bloo loves to play paddle ball but he think every single one of them is broken because he can't hit the ball with the paddle. When he tried to hit the ball this time, it crashed into one of the windows of the _Glass Slipper Shoe Store._

"Bloo!" shouted everyone.

Raven snatched the paddle ball and started hitting Bloo on the head with it expertly.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" said Bloo.

"Well, I, for one, think these shoes are just _fairest_." said Apple, focusing on Wilt's new shoes.

"Or, as my mother would say, 'Perfectly wicked in every way.'" mentioned Raven.

"CO CO CO COCO CO CO?" called out Coco as she and Eduardo strolled through town, their hair looking _fable-ous_.

"Now that is definitely wicked!" exclaimed Raven. "No offense, Wilt."

"That's OK, Raven." replied Wilt.

"Wow, Coco. You and Ed look amazing!" said Mac as he examined Coco and Eduardo's new hair-do before two girls popped in front of him.

"All in a day's work for Holly and Poppy," announced Poppy.

"The O'Hair twins." added her sister, Holly.

Mac chuckled nervously at the O'Hair twins, having been startled by them.

"So what do you think of our little downtown?" asked Apple.

"It's, uh, very nice." replied Mac.

"I'll say!" agreed Wilt.

" _Fantastico!_ " said Eduardo.

"COCOCOCO!" added Coco.

"But not as cool as the mall." Bloo muttered.

"Bloo!" exclaimed Mac.

"Wait, there's a mall in your world?" asked Ashlynn.

"Uh, yeah?" replied Mac.

Ashlynn got closer to Mac as she asked, "Does it have a shoe store?"

"Possibly?"

Ashlynn squealed in delight. "We've got to go there!"

"I'm sorry, Ash, but tomorrow is Adopt-a-Thought Saturday." reminded Wilt.

"So," replied Apple. "Almost everyone here has an imaginary friend of their own, don't they?"

"Well, yeah, I guess." said Wilt

That was all Apple wanted to hear. "Well, then I say we go to this mall of yours this coming Chapterday!"

"Chapterday?" repeated the Foster's gang.

"Isn't that what you call your little 'Saturday?'" asked Raven, using air quotes on the word, "Saturday."

"Well, actually, our calendar is a little different compared to the fairy-tale calendar." explained Mac.

"Oh, really?" asked Raven. "Like what?"

"Why don't you give us some examples and we'll figure out what they mean in our world." replied Wilt.

"Oh, I got one!" exclaimed Apple. "True Heart's Day!"

"I think that's Valentine's Day." guessed Mac.

"Thronecoming?" said Raven.

"That's 'Homecoming.'"

Ashlynn was already impressed.

"Mac, I had no idea you can understand the way we talk around here." she said. "You are such a natural."

"Well, he is a smart kid." replied Wilt.

" _Si,_ " added Eduardo.

"COCO," said Coco.

" _Fairy,"_ added Apple.

"I'll say," said Raven.

"Surperb," added Farrah.

"Totally," agreed Ashlynn.

"Far out." said Wilt.

" _Es_ true." added Eduardo.

"COCO." said Coco

" _Hexcellent_." added Apple.

"Wicked." said Raven

The praises went on until Mac couldn't take it anymore.

"All right, we get it!" he finally blurted out. "It's just that what you're saying i-is a lot to take in."

Raven chuckled as she ruffled Mac's hair. "Don't worry. You'll get it eventually."

Just then, the clock began to strike 6 o'clock. To Mac, this could mean but one thing.

"Sorry, guys, but we gotta get home." he said to Raven, Ashlynn, Farrah, and Apple, who replied."Raven and I will take you back."

* * *

Raven and Apple led the Foster's gang back into Ever After High and to the secret door where they came in.

"So, about this mall," began Apple.

"Look, Apple," interrupted Mac. "As much as we would love to show you around, I don't think tomorrow is such a-"

"Can you at least talk to Mr. Herriman and Frankie about postponing Adopt-a-Thought Saturday till next week?" asked Apple.

Mac hesitated for a moment, then sighed, "I'll see what we can do."

Both girls smiled.

"In case they say 'yes,'" Raven said as she placed a rectangular object in Mac's hand.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a MirrorPhone." replied Raven. "That way we can communicate with each other."

Mac smiled. "Thanks, Raven."

Then he walked through the secret door back to Foster's with his friends following him.

"Well, until we get a response," said Apple. "What do you say we go get some dinner."

"I'm OK with that." agreed Raven.

Little did both of them know that Faybelle was listening to everything.

"A trip to the mall, eh?' she thought to herself. "Now that's _my_ idea of how to spend Chapterday!"


	2. Getting in the Bus

The next day at Foster's, Frankie grumpily headed to the bus with Mac and his friends following her.

"I can't believe we had to postpone Adopt-a-Thought Saturday so we can take your girlfriends out to the mall." she grouched.

"Come on, Frankie." said Mac. "The girls haven't been anywhere beside Foster's."

Then he paused for a moment.

"And Raven is _not_ my girlfriend!" he added.

"Are you sure?" asked Frankie. "Because you guys have been spending a lot of time with them lately."

"That may be true," replied Mac. "But Raven already has a boyfriend...Named Dexter."

"While Apple has tons of admirers," added Wilt.

" _Si,_ " agreed Eduardo. "Because she is _muy_ popular."

"CO CO CO CO CO CO CO CO COCO." added Coco.

"Well, let's hope we don't get into trouble after what happened last time." said Frankie as she recalled the last time they've been to the mall.

* * *

It was Madame Foster's birthday, and Frankie had to hurry to the mall to get some streamers for her birthday party. But she didn't expect Mac and his friends to tag along. Then pretty soon, chaos ran amok; Bloo kept on kicking people on the shins and calling them rip-off artists for pricing up everything he needed to make his own massage chair for Madame Foster.

* * *

Bloo, however, let out a scoff. "Pshaw! What's the worst that can happen?"

His friends glared at him until a familiar voice rang out, "Once upon a hi, everyone! Sorry we're late."

It was Apple, and she was leading Raven, Maddie, Ashlynn, Briar, Blondie, the O'Hair twins, and Melody Piper, daughter of the Pied Piper, towards the Foster's Bus.

"This isn't a field trip, Apple," said Frankie. "I thought it was just you and Raven."

"I know, Frankie," replied Apple. "But you know how Briar is when it comes to shopping."

"Haven't you heard the expression, 'Shop till you drop?'" asked Briar.

"Apple!" fumed Frankie.

But Apple just flashed a big smile on her face until Frankie gave in.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes!" replied Frankie as she got on the bus. "Just get in before I change my mind."

"Thank you, Frankie." said Apple.

"You sure like to get your way, do you, Apple?" asked Wilt.

Apple let out a chuckle. "Well, you know me, Wilt. I'm thoughtful, and beautiful, and I sing the most wonderful songs about woodland creatures."

Then she cleared her throat and began to sing. " _All the doves love to fly and the hares love to burrow!"_

"Of course, sometimes, she can be a little annoying." explained Raven as she shooed away the doves that landed on her hair.

"I know how that feels." replied Mac.

"Come on, Raven. You know how much you love my singing." said Apple, giving out another chuckle.

"And you know how much you love how I get into mischief, right, Mac?" asked Bloo.

Raven and Mac looked at each other, then turned to their own friends and said together, "Yeah, not really."

Before anyone could get in the bus, another voice rang out. "Wait up, girls! I'm in!"

"Ahh!" shouted Eduardo as he hopped into Wilt's arm. "It is a bug!"

"It's not a bug, Ed. Its..." explained Wilt until he saw that the bug was actually Faybelle. "A girl with wings?"

"Who are you expecting, slim?" asked Faybelle. "The moth?"

"Uh, who's-" began Mac

"Faybelle has a thing about inviting herself." explained Briar. "Kinda part of our _Sleeping Beauty_ story."

"Oh, come on." said Faybelle as she wrapped one arm around Briar and Mac with the other. "With Farrah taking a break, this crew needs a fairy."

"JUST GET IN THE BUS!" Frankie called out.

Everyone got in the bus as fast as they could, but Bloo stopped Faybelle from getting in. "Not you!"

"Get in the bus! Get in the bus! GET IN THE BUS!" repeated Frankie.

Apparently, she was not having a good day already.


	3. Gone Missing

Once the Foster's Bus parked outside the mall, everyone followed Frankie out of the bus.

"This is your mall?" asked Briar as she examined the look of the place.

"That's just the outside," explained Mac. "Wait till you see what's _inside_ the mall."

As they approached the mall doors, Wilt held it open to let his friends pass through him. "Allow me."

"Thanks, Wilt." said Raven.

"You are such a gentleman." added Apple.

One by one, everyone went inside, but Bloo pushed Faybelle outside.

"Oh, no. You're staying out here!" he said rudely. "No bugs are allowed in the mall. It's the law. So, go on. Shoo!"

"Bloo, stop it!" Frankie called out.

Bloo sneered at Faybelle. "You got lucky this time, fly girl."

"Uh, _hexcuse_ me, but I'm a fairy, blob boy." replied Faybelle as she showed Bloo her wings.

"Who are you calling-"

" _BLOO!_ "

After hearing Frankie scream out to him, Bloo hurried back inside the mall. Faybelle started to fly after him, but Wilt caught her by the wings.

"I'm sorry, but you might want to lie low on the flying." he explained. "You don't want to anyone to get suspicious if they saw you up on the air, do you?"

Faybelle groaned. "Fine!"

She landed down on her feet and went inside the mall to catch up with the others, who, at that moment, were amazed with what they saw.

* * *

Inside the mall was a food court, a movie theater, and tons of different shops.

"Now this is _spelltacular!"_ exclaimed Raven.

"This is so much bigger than downtown!" Holly added.

"Oooo, where should we go first?" asked Apple before she realized that Eduardo was hanging onto her arm tightly.

"Eduardo, you don't have to hold my hand everywhere we go." she told him.

"But if I let go, I get lost from you, _señorita,_ then...then, get taken by strangers!" replied Eduardo as he scooped up Raven and Apple and held on to them tightly.

"Oh, geez, louise!" exclaimed Raven.

"Ed, nothing's gonna happen to you." assured Frankie. "As long as we stay together."

"Oh My Fairy Godmother!" exclaimed Ashlynn. "Where's Wilt?"

"Cool your slippers, Ash." replied Faybelle. "He's back there."

She pointed over to where Wilt was, still holding the door and greeting those that are leaving or going into the mall.

"My pleasure. No, no. After you. You're welcome. Anytime." he would say.

"Should we go get him?" asked Poppy.

"No, I think we're good." replied Frankie. "If I know Wilt, he'll be there a while."

Suddenly, she noticed Bloo and Blondie asking a cookie vender for another free sample.

"Just one more?" asked Bloo. "I haven't decided if I liked them yet."

"Yes, just one more?" agreed Blondie as she picked up a cookie. "I have to see if this one is just right."

"Bloo, Blondie, get over here!" Frankie called out.

Bloo turned to the cookie vendor. "You win this time."

"But we'll be back!" added Blondie as she and Bloo left the bakery and caught up with the others.

"I never thought I'd say this, but, Raven, could you-"

Frankie whispered something into Raven's ear, then, before you could say "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo," a baby leash magically appeared on Bloo.

"Hey, why do I have to wear this dumb leash?" complained Bloo.

"So you won't do what you did last time?" replied Mac.

"Wait, what _did_ happen last time?" asked Poppy.

As Mac told the girls all about what happened, Faybelle snuck up to Bloo.

"Wanna do something wild and crazy?" she asked.

"I would," replied Bloo. "If I wasn't leashed like a dog."

"Leave that to me." said Faybelle.

* * *

"Wow, I had no idea Bloo can cause so much trouble." said Poppy.

"Hopefully, things should be different this time, thanks to Raven." replied Apple. "All we have to do is make sure Bloo doesn't get loose."

"You might want to rethink that, Apple." said Brair as she pointed to the empty leash.

" _AZUL!"_ shouted Eduardo. "He is gone!"

"CO CO CO COCO!" added Coco.

"Well, this is so not just right!" exclaimed Blondie.

"When I get my hands on them, I'm gonna-" Frankie began.

"It's not your fault, Frankie. It's mine." said Raven. "I should've kept a close eye on Bloo."

"We'll just have to spilt up and find him." said Mac.

"And Faybelle?" reminded Briar.

"And Faybelle." Mac repeated before he turned to Raven. "Raven, you go with Apple."

"Do I have a choice?" asked Raven.

"Coco, you go with Eduardo."

Coco let out a salute. "COCO."

"Maddie, you go with Blondie." said Frankie.

Like Coco, Maddie saluted her. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Ash, you go with Briar."

"Holly and Poppy, you-"

"We are sisters, you know." explained Poppy.

"That means we go everywhere together." added Holly.

"Whatever." said Frankie. "Just spread out and find Bloo and Faybelle. We can't let them get us in trouble again."

With the search party spilt in six teams, they went in different directions.

Only Melody was left behind.

"Don't mind me," she said sarcastically. "I'll just stay right here when you get back."

Suddenly, a voice got her attention. "Do you have a special song in your heart? Do you want to share your song with the world?"

Melody pushed her way through a crowd to see a makeshift stage at the center of the mall.

"Enter your special song by 2 o'clock," the announcer went on. "And we will make you a star!"

Melody's face lit up when she heard what he said. This was the moment she had been waiting for. This was her destiny!


	4. How to Catch Faybelle & Bloo

Inside the _Pointier Image_ store, Bloo and Faybelle were watching a football game from a huge plasma screen TV.

"Oh, that's gonna hurt in the morning, folks." said the announcer as a football player was being dog-piled by the opposing team.

"I've got to have it!" Bloo shouted as he jumped up and down.

When he checked the price, however, his smile turned into a frown.

"Twelve hundred dollars for a stupid TV?" he complained. "What a rip!"

"Step aside, blob boy." said Faybelle. "I've got this."

Now, Faybelle is captain of the cheerhexing squad, which is one of her top priorities. She cracked her knuckles and began to chant. "One, two, three, four! Pricey TV, be no more!"

In an instant, the price went down from $1200 to free.

Bloo was amazed with what he saw.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Well, Farrah and Raven aren't the only ones with magical powers." replied Faybelle as she used her powers to levitate the TV, which, unfortunately, caught the attention of a police officer.

"Are you authorized to do that, miss?" he asked Faybelle, who sucked in her cheeks and replied. "Don't get your doughnuts in a knot, chief. I was just doing a little magic trick."

With that, she used her magic powers to reverse her spell, restoring the original price of the TV. "See?"

The officer wasn't convinced.

"You better come with me, young lady," he said as he grabbed onto Faybelle's hand. "And take your imaginary friend with ya too."

"Wait, he's not mine." said Faybelle as she tried to break free from the officer's grasp. "Let go of me, you-you... _rip-off artist!_ "

She kicked the officer in the shin, grabbed Bloo and flew out of the store.

"Back up! Back up! I have a couple of shoplifters on the loose!" The officer said through his walkie-talkie. "Be on the lookout for a flying girl and a small light-blue door-shaped imaginary friend! Repeat; shoplifters on the loose!"

* * *

Briar didn't notice security scouring the mall for Bloo and Faybelle, for she saw carrying tons of bags in her hands.

"Best. Day. Ever After!" she cried out.

Just then, Mac and Frankie ran up to her.

"Briar, where's Ashlynn?" asked Mac. "Isn't she with you?"

"She was," replied Briar. "Until Melody texted her to come to the center of the mall."

"What?" shouted Mac and Frankie until they spotted Blondie.

"Blondie, isn't Maddie with you?" asked Frankie.

"Oh, yes, she was, until Melody texted her as well." replied Blondie. "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna check out that new pizza place. I hear their pies are just right."

Then she skipped away, leaving Mac, Frankie and Briar behind.

"This can't be happening again!" complained Frankie before she let out a scream.

"Frankie, it's gonna be OK." said Mac. "We'll find Bloo and Faybelle."

"He's right, Frankie." agreed Briar as she took Frankie's hand. "Now come on, let's get you something to drink."

* * *

Mac and Briar led Frankie to the _Wiener on a Stick_ stand.

"Lemonade, please." asked Briar once they got to the counter.

"COCO."

"No, _lemonade,_ please." repeated Briar until she, Mac and Frankie realized that voice belonged to...

"Coco?"

Coco was behind the counter, squeezing some lemons to make lemonade.

"Coco, what are you-oh, never mind." said Frankie as she grabbed Coco's wing. "Come on, we've gotta find Bloo and Faybelle."

"CO CO CO CO COCO." said Coco.

"What do you mean we'll blow your cover?" asked Frankie.

"Hold on, Frankie." said Mac. "I think Coco might be onto something."

"What do you mean?" asked Briar.

"Everybody likes lemonade, right?" explained Mac. "So if we disguise ourselves as employees, we can trick Faybelle and Bloo into coming here and then, _WH_ _AM_ , we got 'em."

"Mac, you're a genius!" exclaimed Frankie.

"You may be a birdbrain, Coco, but you are one smart egg." said Briar.

"CO CO." replied Coco.

"Ooooh. Ooooh. What I do? What I do?" asked Eduardo who came out of nowhere.

Mac, Frankie, Briar and Coco looked at each other and smiled.


	5. Lemonade Trap

Melody was already having butterflies in her stomach when Raven, Apple, Maddie, Ashlynn, and the O'Hair twins arrived behind the stage.

"OK, what's the big emergency?" asked Raven.

Look, the reason why I texted you all to come here is because I need your help." explained Melody. "I entered this song contest and-"

"Wait, you brought us over here just so we can help you to-" began Poppy.

"Come on, you guys." interrupted Melody. "I need to do this. And I can't do it all by myself."

"But, Melody-" Ashlynn began before Melody interrupted again, saying. "You all get to follow your destinies. So why can't I?"

For a moment, the girls didn't know what to say. But then, they thought of how Headmaster Grimm granted everyone permission to follow their own destinies. And they knew that Melody deserves to follow her own destiny as well.

"So what do you say?" asked Melody. "Will you help me?"

Apple smiled at her and said. "What else are friends forever after for?"

Melody smiled back at Apple.

"But first things first." said Raven. "We gotta make ourselves presentable."

* * *

Meanwhile, Faybelle and Bloo hid behind the plants as security ran past them.

"Whew! That was a close one." said Bloo once they were gone.

"What a bunch of dum-dums." replied Faybelle.

"Yummy! This lemonade is _muy delicioso._ " said a voice that sounded like Eduardo. "I cannot believe today is _Free Lemonade Day_."

"Free lemonade?" repeated Bloo excitedly.

"Now we're talking!" added Faybelle as she and Bloo ran towards Eduardo.

"Ed, where'd you get that lemonade?" asked Bloo as he jumped up and down.

"I get it from over there." replied Eduardo as he pointed to _Wiener on a Stick_ stand.

"Let's go!" Bloo said to Faybelle as they sped towards the stand, where an employee popped out of nowhere with a tray.

"Free lemonade?" she asked.

"Yes! Gimme!" said Bloo as he snatched a cup from the tray.

"Hey, wait a spell." said Faybelle as she examined the employee. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

But as soon as she spoke, a voice rang out, "CO CO!"

All at once, Mac, Frankie, Coco, Briar and Eduardo dog-piled on Bloo and Faybelle.

"Now who's the rip-off artist?" said Mac.

"Hey, stop right there!" called out one of the security guards.

Faybelle squeezed out of the pile and flew up in the air.

"You'll never take me alive, coppers!" she called out as she flew past security.

"Wait! Take me with you!" cried Bloo.

"Sorry, Bloofus, but it's every man for himself now." replied Faybelle as she flew away from the stand, with security in hot pursuit.

Bloo could not what he was hearing; he had been double-crossed!

"Why, you... _rip-off art-"_

"Oh no, you don't." interrupted Frankie as she grabbed by the arm.

"But she's getting away!" complained Bloo.

"And you're gonna help us catch her." said Mac.

Just then, the clock struck 2 o'clock.

"Uh, you go on ahead. I've got a show to catch." said Briar before she ran off.

Mac, Frankie and Eduardo looked at each other confused. "What show?"


	6. Fairy Dropp-Ing

Melody was up next and she was accompanied by Raven, Apple Maddie, Ashlynn and the O'Hair twins, all dressed in their dragon rider uniforms.

"Hope you brought your dancing shoes," Melody announced. "'Cause DJ Melody is about to put you under her spell!

 _Looking for my Ever After,_  
 _Don't wanna see my dreams get shattered,_  
 _Everybody says I have to, got to, wait around just to be rescued,_

 _Not gonna sit alone in a tower,_  
 _I'll show the world my princess power,_  
 _Standing up and I am stronger,_  
 _Listen to my heart 'cause it's getting louder,_

 _This feeling inside,_  
 _It's coming alive,_  
 _No more waiting now,_

* * *

While the crowd was enthralled with Melody's performance, Mac, Frankie, Bloo, Eduardo and Coco hurried after Faybelle. Mac jumped up and grabbed a hold of a flag decoration to use as a rope and lassoed Faybelle by the foot.

Faybelle tried to shake them off, but the quintet of friends pulled her closer until they realized they were heading towards the balcony. Thinking fast, Eduardo pulled up his legs and pretty soon, the friends found themselves in mid-air. Unfortunately, the extra weight is slowing causing them to go down and tumble into the stage where Melody and the other girls were performing.

* * *

For a moment, all was silent until Coco came down the stage carrying Faybelle on her beak.

"COCO CO. CO CO CO CO COCO."

Then she gave a thumbs-up to Melody, who smiled back at her and continue to sing.

 _See the fire in our eyes,_  
 _It's burning brighter,_  
 _Let go of the fear and fly (ooh),_  
 _Higher and higher,_

 _Rise up - the sky's the limit now,_  
 _At Ever After High,_  
 _Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh,_  
 _Power princess shining bright!_

The crowd cheered wildly as Mac, Bloo, Eduardo and Coco joined in with the dancing, especially Wilt, while Frankie watched from outside the stage, eventually giving in to the music and dancing alongside Briar and Blondie.

 _See the fire in our eyes,_  
 _It's burning brighter,_  
 _Let go of the fear and fly (ooh),_  
 _Higher and higher,_

 _Rise up - the sky's the limit now,_  
 _At Ever After High,_  
 _Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh,_  
 _Power princess shining bright!_

The crowd's cheers were louder than ever as Melody and her friends let out a bow.

* * *

Female Narrator: Melody's destiny has finally been realized.

Brooke: Wait, what was Melody's destiny again?

Female Narrator: Why, to be an inspired singer, of course, for Melody's passion has always been music.

Male Narrator: After a few autograph signings and an encore performance, it was time for everyone to get back home.


	7. The End of a Perfect Day

By the time the bus returned to Foster's, it was quarter to sunset.

As everyone followed Frankie towards the house, they couldn't stop talking about the fun they had at the mall.

"This day has been just right." commented Blondie.

"I'll say." agreed Raven.

" _Spelltacular!_ " added Apple.

"This has been so _hat-tastic,_ we should do this again every day!" said Maddie.

"Don't bet on it, Maddie." grouched Frankie as she walked up the steps outside the house.

"Boy, is she in a grumpy mood?" Raven said to Apple, who chuckled at that comment.

"Well, I guess we're even." Apple said to Mac, who repeated. "Even?"

"Well, yeah. Think about it." said Raven. "We've shown you part of our world, you've shown us part of yours. That make us even, right?"

Mac smiled. "Yeah, I guess it does."

Apple kneeled down to Mac and said. "This is making for this day the _fairest_ of them all."

At that moment, Mac realized Apple was going to give him a kiss, but as he puckered his lips, Bloo shoved Mac out of the way and stole the kiss.

Infuriated, Mac tackled Bloo.

"Give it back! That was mine!" he shouted.

"I didn't hear her say it was for you!" said Bloo.

"Yes you did! Now give it!"

"No!"

Raven and Apple watched in confusion as Mac and Bloo kept fighting with each other.

"So, you wanna stay for dinner?" asked Wilt as he held the door open once again.

"Aw, that's _fairy_ nice of you, Wilt." replied Apple. "But-"

"We have a certain troublemaker to take home." interrupted Poppy as she pulled Faybelle on Bloo's baby leash.

"Oh, come on, you guys. Is this really necessary?" complained Faybelle. "I told you I was a victim of circumstance. I swear!"

"Yeah, yeah. Save your tall tales for the headmaster." said Poppy as she continued to drag Faybelle inside Foster's.

"That goes for you too, Bloo!" Frankie called out.

Bloo began to droop for he knew he was in trouble.

He slumped up the steps and into the house, where he glanced a cold stare at Faybelle. "Rip-off artist!"

"Who are you calling a rip-" Faybelle began before Bloo struck her. "Ow, my shin!"

 **The End**


End file.
